


Lonely Return

by jaxonkreide



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cat Loki (Marvel), Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lokitty, M/M, No Dialogue, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tony Stark is an idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worries, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/pseuds/jaxonkreide
Summary: Finally on his way home from a business trip, Tony looks forward to have Loki back in his arms. There is only one problem, Loki isn't answering to his texts, and Tony can't help but worry.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Lonely Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebifrostgiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebifrostgiant/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROSTI! I know this is like the third time I tell you this today 😆 BUT I'M JUST AS SERIOUS AS THOSE OTHER TIMES!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this 💕💕

The sky outside the window of Tony’s private yet was as pretty as ever. Clouds forming pattern unseen from the ground, so much more beautiful from above than below, something Tony knew better than anyone, flying through it all just for the joy of it on a regular basis. The Earth so far beneath them, everything seeming incredibly small from up high. 

And yet, the sight of it all didn’t keep Tony occupied. Rather, he wished that he somehow could make time move faster, to just skip all this and immediately be home...

He was anxious, his eyes going back to his phone over and over, disappointed when the time still proved to be the same as before, overjoyed when another minute had passed.

The time wasn’t the only thing fueling his anxiety. No, what made him the most anxious was that he still had not gotten a  _ reply_.

It had been  _ hours _ since Tony jumped up into the jet and shot Loki his first message, hours since he had sent a good morning over text. And yet.

Loki had not answered him.

He’d sent a few more worried texts, of course.

When he didn’t get an answer from those, he had asked Jarvis if everything was alright with Loki and he’d been told that Loki was calm and completely safe in the tower and nothing was wrong.

Tony stared at his phone again, the time had not changed. There was no new message.

It didn’t feel alright!

He had been excited when he boarded his jet, finally, Pepper had allowed him to leave this overseas business meeting, unable to deal with him for any longer. And really, Tony didn’t need to be present for the last day of this, six days away from his love at home had already been torture enough.

They had written and called each other over that time, for sure, but. It was never the same, wasn’t it? Tony wanted to be  _ close _ to Loki, and soon he would be again, but Loki seemed to have lost all interest. Usually, when they texted, no matter the time, no matter what they were doing, both of them would answer within the minute.

Something had happened and there was no other reason Tony could think of why Loki wouldn’t answer him.

Had he fallen out of love with Tony over this week? Had he sent Tony away for a week, because he wasn’t really interested anymore and he wanted to test the waters this way and realized that, yes. This is how he wanted things to continue? Did Loki fall out of love with him? Would he really be cruel enough to leave Tony behind like this?

Tony blinked as he stared at his phone and oh – the time changed.

Tony told himself to think about something else. Surely, Loki had his completely understandable reasons for not answering and Tony worried too much, missed Loki too much to think clearly...

Soon, he would be home, and then he could talk to Loki. He’ll have his explanation for all this soon enough, surely, there was an easy explanation for this.

Coming up with nothing better to occupy his mind – his thoughts intent on drifting to negative conclusions – Tony pulled up a game of Sudoku on his phone. If there was one thing, he could get lost in without his mind straying to his personal problems, then it was this game. 

Sometimes he would want to work on something and think about playing just one game of Sudoku – to get his mind off what he’s previously been working on, sometimes very needed when jumping between projects – he’d look up again after just a few games and an hour had already gone by.

And so it happened once again, Tony was just in the middle of doing a Samurai Sudoku – multiple hard games connected with each other that could only be solved by looking at their connection – when the jet began to land, finally.

Things went fast then, they landed, he got into his car, drove to the tower, was greeted by Jarvis, and entered the elevator.

When the elevator opened to his penthouse – where Jarvis told him Loki was currently, and really, there was no reason for him to be anywhere else, was there? It was their space after all – Tony called out a greeting to Loki, sure he would hear it wherever he was.

No call back from Loki though.

Confused, Tony walked further into the room, calling once more but with less confidence in himself. He was sure at this point that he’d done something wrong and Loki was ignoring him for it. But… what was it?

He walked through the whole penthouse in search for Loki but didn’t find him anywhere. Just about to ask Jarvis, he entered the kitchen again, he needed a snack after the long flight.

Sitting on the counter there – definitely not before when Tony first looked into the kitchen – sat Loki. Or well. It was Lokitty today. Now that, that explained why Loki didn’t answer him.

Loki sat there in his full glory; the form of a cat apparently native to Asgard. Large and with long fluffy fur, Tony had spent many an evening petting Loki whenever he appeared in this form.

They’d talked about it before, why sometimes Loki preferred to take the form of an animal. His emotions and thoughts both differed in this form, a cat body simply not made to be able to hold as complicated a mind as Loki’s. Sometimes, he craved the simplicity, simply wanting to be pet, to play, to feel content.

He doesn’t know why exactly Loki chose this now, but at least this proved his worried thoughts upon the jet as wrong, Loki hadn’t responded because he was a cat at this moment.

Tony greeted Lokitty with a smile and finally stepped up to the counter, approaching his love in feline form and holding his hand out for Loki to reacquaint himself with Tony.

He loved Loki in any form, petting him like this and cuddling making Tony feel nice and warm, to be loved by a ball of fluff surely was one of the best feelings – though, right now, he really craved to hold his love in his arms after they’ve been separated for too long and to be held in return. In the end, it was Loki’s feelings that mattered the most at this moment.

With a little apprehension, Loki sniffed at Tony before finally butting his head into Tony’s hand who took it as the demand to worship Loki’s beautiful fur that it was. Going from his head to tail, Tony let his hand pass through the dark fur several times before raising his other hand to scratch under Loki’s chin – a spot that he had found to be among the favorites for Loki – at the same time.

Starting to purr, Lokitty angled his head a bit to the side, beckoning Tony to scratch there instead, rubbing himself on Tony’s fingers as well, despite Tony’s movement. When Tony hit one particular place, Loki’s hind leg came up to intervene where Tony clearly didn’t do a good job, scratching at himself shortly, before immediately demanding Tony’s hands on him again.

They continued like this for a while until Tony’s stomach decided to remind him of why he came into the kitchen in the first place.

With an apologetic smile, Tony gave Lokitty a kiss on the head, promising more pets later once he had a snack.

Looking at his options, Tony opted for a bowl of cereal and turned back around to ask Loki if he wanted something too, only to find the cat had disappeared again.

With a sigh, Tony sat down to eat his cereal, if Lokitty wanted more attention he would come back and demand it from Tony. Like this, Tony wouldn’t be able to find him if he hid anywhere and if Loki felt the need to be close to Tony, he  _ would _ be, without any question. He could only wait for Loki to return to him.

Tony went about his day as per normal after that, always making sure there was a nice space for Lokitty to sleep on close to him if he wanted to do so, but the only other time he saw the cat that day was when he sat down to watch a movie. They had watched it together not too long after Loki had come to Earth before they had gotten together. Tony still fell asleep on Loki’s shoulder then though – he definitely would again, if Loki had sat next to him.

When Tony had gotten up to get himself another drink and new popcorn when he noticed Loki out of the corner of his eyes, darting into the shadow where he’d be completely unseen – _if_ it weren’t for his reflective eyes. A smile stole itself onto Tony’s lips, but he didn’t acknowledge Loki, he obviously still didn’t want Tony’s attention, but it was nice to know he kept close.

In the end, Tony went to bed without Loki, leaving the door to his room open – not that he really needed to, Loki was tall enough to open doors on his own, but as an invitation – for Loki to come on in.

Their reunion hadn’t been the best today but at least Tony’s worries about Loki leaving had been alleviated, now it just seemed to be a matter of waiting for the cat to forgive him for leaving him all alone – not like Loki was the one that had sent Tony on the business trip in the first place or anything, the fault was _definitely_ Tony’s.

When Tony was on the edge of sleep, he heard the soft tapping of paws on the ground, Loki clearly believing him asleep already, his steps had been feather-light at any other time.

Lokitty jumped up on the bed and trampled right over Tony’s stomach – ouch, ouch, _ouch_ , cat feet were like god damn _knives_ – before turning in circles on top of Tony’s chest a few times before finally deeming his resting place to be good and settling himself down.

Tony drifted off with a smile on his face and a hand buried deep in Loki’s fur.

When Tony woke up the next morning, instead of a cat, the solid mass of a _naked god_ was stretched out over him, but greeting and reacquainting himself with this form of his love was a whole other story… 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ever-occurring fight between Frosti and me. Frosti thinks Lokitty should be a big and fluffy cat, while in my mind, Lokitty is small with short sleek black fur, looking so very regal. 
> 
> Well, on this one very special day. I think that Frosti deserves winning this fight once. Just once. I’ll throw fists with you again tomorrow. But today, Lokitty is big and fluffy.
> 
> 💕💕💕 always 100 times more than you! >:3c
> 
> (Also a fun fact! The first thing I wrote for this fic was this exact end note and then the original random idea I rambled for this which was quite different 😆 In it, Tony had to chase Lokitty through the whole penthouse and in the end, Loki would admit he only did it to annoy Tony. Somewhere this took a bit more of a feelsy route!)


End file.
